


Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney

by PandoraButler



Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [12]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, SebaCiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397482





	Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney

If souls were just colorful objects, that you could put in jars, would that be something you'd want? Well, I wouldn't know, would I? Considering I'm not a demon. Nope. I'm just a Ciel Phantomhive. Been living my life like a fabulous male, ya know? Well, I would be, if a certain _somebody_ wasn't after my soul like the demon they are. 

Yes, that's right. You know who you are. Sebastian Michaelis. I'm watching you. Stupid pervert. We have been living on the same street since time itself began, I swear, it feels like that. And last week, he went and told me that he was a demon. Who is a demon? He is a demon. Why would you even tell me that you're a demon? Curse you, demon.

Why do that?

I could have been content with you being my childhood friend.

And now you go and tell me you are a demon.

Curse you. Curse you and your life. I'm throwing curses at you tonight. Yep. I'm going to look up that witchcraft and I'm going to curse you...with actual occult style curses.

Wait.

No.

I don't want to do that. 

What if that just fuels his demonic-nature?

"Ciel?"

I turn to look at where the voice is coming from and sure enough, it's him. Why didn't I recognize that voice? I have heard it enough times to know that it is him. Ugh. I hate you. Well, I hate you now that I know you're a demon. I just can't trust that demon stuff, okay? I'm pretty sure a demon had something to do with my mother's death. She was burning on the ceiling and everything.

"Are you okay?"

Do I look okay? No. Thank you. I just found out that you, my friend, are a demon. Who would be okay with that?

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say.

"You don't look fine."

Again. Of course, I don't look fine. I just found out tha- we've been over this. I am not fine. 

"I knew I shouldn't have told you. I knew you would be like this," he sighs.

"Like what? Like _this_? You mean frustrated and angry that my _friend_ is a demon? Who would be okay with that? Honestly, who?"

"What? You think because I am a demon that I'm somehow just going to want you and your beautiful soul?" he yells at me. Well, it isn't really yelling but it is close enough to it, "when Finny told you he was gay, did you automatically assume that he was going to jump you?"

"That is that. This is this. I don't see why you are connecting the two," I respond, crossing my arms.

"It is completely the same thing!"

"Wait a minute, did you just say ' _beautiful_ soul'?" I look at him. He blushes a bit. AH _HA_! So you do want it, don't you? Thank you very much. I knew it. I _knew_ it. I told you, didn't I? This guy is suspicious 101. I knew you wanted my soul. Demon. I ain't being fooled by any of those good looks.

"I-" he begins, "okay, maybe I did say 'beautiful' but it was an accident. Okay? A slip of the tongue. Do you know how hard it is not to tell you how attractive you are? I've almost slipped up so many times before now! I have spent this long not making a move on you, right? So you can trust me!"

Now it is my turn to blush. He just lowkey admitted to finding me somewhat attractive. I'm not sure how to handle that. It is one thing if my soul is handsome, but _me_ being handsome is a completely different matter. Now I'm all blushy-blush. What am I supposed to do now? I can't just ignore my blush, that'll make it worse!

"So...uh..." I look at the ground, (my toes are on point today in these flipflops btw). Try to calm down Ciel, you don't need to be all blushy-blush, "you'resayingyoufindmeattractive?" I ask looking up at him. His blush gets worse which in return makes my blush get worse.

"Mhmm..."

I smile, "Sunday," I say. He stares at me confused, "Sundayyou'retakingmeoutonadate.Gotit?" I yell and run towards my house. Better leave now before he objects. 

I open the door and slam it, leaning up against it and letting out a long sigh.

Crap.

I just semi-sold my soul to a demon, didn't I?

Well. It's worth it.


End file.
